Of Dogs and Dragons
by TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: Ever wonder how Kagome adapted so readily to feudal Japan. She was, after all, just a normal school girl whose biggest threat in modern Japan was a careless driver or a wayward assault by some thug. Definitely safer than fighting for her life almost every day against true demons like any fairy tale. Maybe there's more to little Kagome than meets the eye. RATING to CHANGE
1. DOGS AND DRAGONS

Other stories you might be interested in:

It's Who We Are - Bleach x Inuyasha

Closer to the Edge - Naruto x Inuyasha

Lying from You - Naruto x Inuyasha

Unforgiven - intended to be a very unique YYH X INUYASHA

Papercut - Harry Potter x Inuyasha

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

_*****Kagome,*****_ the voice, a low rumble that bypassed her ears and travelled straight into her head, tore at her concentration, _*****Kagome, my little Kagome.*****_

Fear, pleasure, contentment, agitation, and a dozen other emotions pooled through her mind at the low rumbling sensation. Admiration was at the pinnacle. For this was her parent, protector and guardian, and she couldn't be safer. Her body shifted slightly, her tiny frame wriggling so as to get closer to the comforting warmth that she was leaning against compared to the frigid cool of the surroundings. Dimly her ears caught the distant sound of roaring water, the shape of a tumbling frothing waterfall covering the mouth of the cavern like a protective shield materializing behind eyes that had yet to open. Her mind shuttered around the alien knowledge. What was a waterfall? The image, and the word itself, were not her own but rather supplied to her barely conscious mind by a thought from the other being.

Another sound, claws scraping against rock and then the fleshy slap of a tail against the sickly sweet limestone, tore a rattling hiss from the figure she lay against as defenseless as a newborn. Underneath warm skin, rough and coarse it maybe but still quite soft, muscles tightened as the being who had spoken to her mind shifted its weight slightly. Who had given her her name. Kagome, the little bird. A hind-leg that dwarfed her petite frame by many times shifted, blocking out the intruding sunlight that had just barely warmed her skin and shielded her from the prying eyes of whoever had the gale of trespassing into this domain.

_*****What do **you** want?*****_ Was she supposed to hear these words, growls turned into a speech she could understand, or was it the torrent of emotions that made the words more vocal.

The stench of burnt coals tickled her nostrils.

**END DREAM**

* * *

_What a strange dream that was._

Breathe escaping through tightly pursed lips, brushing fingers irritably through dark hair for she hadn't necessarily gotten the amount of sleep she had wanted instead finding herself tossing and turning, Kagome Higurashi frowned. Was it a dream? It had been so vivid, so unnaturally detailed that she had almost been disappointed to wake up comfortably upon a feather-stuffed mattress instead of cool limestone and granite of the cave.

The only other time she had experienced such a detailed dream had been about a naughty little fling that had left her so hot and bothered she'd nearly drowned herself in the middle of the night in the neighboring river involving the dark hanyou. Who wouldn't forgoing his evilness the half-blood was drop-dead handsome with a sinful allure that appealed much like rich chocolate, and she prayed he had somehow influenced that dream to be so "steamy". After all only the kamis and the hanyou knew what Naraku's abilities were at any given time. Still some part of her moaned her overreaction; she was 17 she deserved to have naughty thoughts even if those included getting fucked raw by her worse enemy and loving every second. It wasn't like Inuyasha was going to do anything anytime soon.

_Stop it Kagome._ Azure eyes narrowed.

"Mom," her voice rang through the depths of Sunset Shrine, "I better get going before Inuyasha comes."

"Oh?" Confusion tugged at Kun-Loon Higurashi's features, "I thought you were going to wait for Inuyasha?"

_And have the baka hanyou drag me through the well? I think not._

However, biting her bottom lip in a nervous habit that one and a half years of travel in feudal Japan hadn't quite stemmed, Kagome didn't voice this comment. Her mother, well her family, didn't know that she had had a recent falling out with the hanyou when he had called her Kikyo less than a month ago. Oh she had first felt the beginnings of their friendship unraveling when Sesshomaru had protected her against a panther youkai, the inu-youkai repaying his debt for her having previously defended Rin. But this had been the last straw in a way. Granted he had just woken up from poisoning at the hands, well no fangs, of a snake youkai and had been a little out of it. But one would think that after so much travel, and having gone through so many trials to try and retrieve the Shikon no Tama shards that he would realize she was **_NOT_** Kikyo.

She wasn't the other's incarnation either.

This statement had been first made by Kaede who commented that her spiritual presence was different than her sister when the other had been alive. Miroku had confirmed the suspicions later. It merely seemed that Urasue had needed someone of same DNA as Kikyo and possessing a similar level of power, even if Kagome's was still widely untouched, to revive the fallen priestess. If she truly was the other's incarnation she should have died in the dark art ceremony. That she hadn't had, according to Miroku, merely confirmed that she was related to Kikyo as some distant relation and not by any stretch of the imagination the other's incarnation.

_But then I am an odd ball._ She was the only one except for her aunt in the family to possess blue eyes. The older woman had the most bewitching azure eyes and though she had never met the other, for she had died when Kagome had been but a toddler, she had been told they sparkled like gemstones with the other's merry amusement about life in general.

Aware that her mother was patiently waiting for her to elaborate, Kagome grabbed her bag. "No. Inuyasha said he'd meet me on the other side of the well this time."

"Oh," was that disappointment on her mother's face. "Well then dear, take care."

"Of course." She was not entirely hopeless. Miroku had finally given into her demands to help train her reiki. Sango was showing her how to use a sword in case her bow was broken and she had no one to depend upon.


	2. Chapter 2

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

**_-.-_**

* * *

When the familiar bluish glow of the well began to dissolve, Kagome Higurashi nearly breathed a sigh of relief. She was back in feudal Japan, having left her family back in modern Japan for another period of time. How long would it be this time? How long until the Shikon no Tama was returned to its former glory and the evil hanyou Naraku defeated?

A sniffling reached her ears and Kagome crouched, realizing that no it wasn't Sesshomaru and it wasn't Inuyasha. Koga maybe? What would the wolf be doing here? Some childish part of her, which was still very much a young girl trapped in modern Japan where the worse she experienced was fighting Souta over the TV remote, whimpered wishing that the monster simply went away. But the monster didn't go away, instead it got closer.

Teeth sank into her lips against the startled gasp as Kagome looked up when a shadow fell over the mouth of the well. She was at the bottom hopefully the figure wouldn't see or smell her through the swampy muck that filled the bottom of the time travelling well with the recent rains. She hoped. And as she hoped it gave her a chance to consider the being who was leaning over the edge of the well, sniffing very much like a dog and rumbling in what she supposed was its own language but most definitely not Japanese.

She said creature for it wasn't definitely a man even if it looked like one. The features were fine, delicate and even more feminine in a way than Sesshomaru's but there was something definitely masculine about the strong jawline and the thickness of eyebrows as they furrowed. A pair of pointed ears which ridiculously ended in what looked like the tuffy fur of a bobtail's ear were just barely visible from this angle. She wasn't dreaming the horns that raised overtop of either side of his head, just above the eyebrows and curving backwards slightly. The male had pulled strands of rich hair so colorless that it was a solid sheet of ebony hair back into a plaited ponytail, the ends just brushing the well's lip as he hesitated for a moment.

A shift of weight, and she caught a glimpse of teeth that were sharp and predatory. Like Sesshomaru the male was wearing but this was more elaborate. It looked to be composed of dozens of sharks' teeth... no scales... overlapping one another like the chainmail Kagome had seen as a child when she had visited the museum with her mother and grandfather with a then babe Souta. The scales were small looking almost more like skin than armour but that wasn't possible for the man was wearing an earth hued robe underneath the coal tinted scales themselves.

Yokai, strong and powerful, brushed against her senses and her reiki energy flared a soft pink swimming just against the surface of her skin as Sesshomaru had been training her to do. She had considerable potential, something that had caused her to flush the color of a tomato at the dai-inu's compliment, however she was severely lacking in discipline and training. Over the last few months she had gotten better control and Sesshomaru believed she'd be a threat to even Naraku; giving them a better chance to defeat the hanyou if Kikyo fell.

_Always with Kikyo._

Lips twisted slightly as Kagome realized she wasn't screaming her head off for Sesshomaru or Inuyasha because there was something familiar about the yokai. Like she had felt it before and yet she could swear she'd _**never**_ seen the male demon, he had to be a dai-youkai for only the great demons could look so human like, before in her life.

The demon himself turned to move, as if having lost interest in the well and whatever it may have caught of her scent, and Kagome felt herself relaxing. But that was her mistake. Her sneaker slipped off the broken board that was always her "stepping stone" in the broken old well, which kept her feet from getting wet, and the splash as her foot landed in ankle deep water was deafening to her own ears. She caught a grunt from the male demon and then his head looked down... eyes searching the darkness.

The piercing intensity of feral golden eyes, the pupils slit every much like a cat, cut through Kagome like a knife and then blackness enveloped her vision.

* * *

**CHARACTER CHANGE: Unnamed Male**

Carefully he shifted his grip around the small woman, who had fainted the moment that their eyes had met and forced him to jump down the well's length least she end up drowning herself in the small pool that had amassed at the bottom of the well. He had thought he had caught her scent earlier. It saturated the village. Potent with the tang of reiki and something else that he suspected the inu-youkai whose scent was not as fresh might be getting a grasp of understanding if someone like _**Him**_ was willing to help a mere mortal.

Lips twisting with wary amusement Mizuchi considered the female who was dressed in the most revealing of clothes he had ever seen a mortal wear. Mortal. Lips quirked more. No mortal smelt this deliciously of a that tantalizing scent which accompanied a fresh spring shower. How foolish her companions were that they hadn't realized what they had in their grasp.

Shouting, which was growing progressively closer and quickly, and a muscle twitched above his eyebrow. The hanyou had finally detected his scent. Filthy mongrel. But it was too late. He had his target, what his Lord had sent him to retrieve when the other had begun to sense _**her**_ presence... possibly as she received training and her powers grew in strength, drawing his Lord's attention like a beacon... and he wasn't about to let go.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Intro:**

"My Lord."

At Mizuchi's call the warriors dismissed themselves and Kagome's eyes were immediately drawn to the powerfully built male demon in their center who remained behind. There was something intimidating about how the male in question was dressed in a simple white kisode overtop of light gray-blue hakamas while the warriors had been armoured. She noted how his hand gripped the sword lightly but with confidence even as he turned to face the interruption.

The first thing that Kagome noticed the dominating frown that crossed the demon's face, making features that would have been breathtakingly handsome actually crueller and harsher than any expression that Kagome had seen Sesshomaru wear. The second thing that Kagome noticed was the eye-patch that was located overtop of the right eye, partially hidden by dangling chocolate brown tresses. It was black leather and seemed to be studded with pieces of some gemstone, though what she couldn't clearly see for the male turned his head slightly and obstructing the wound from her eyes. The third thing she saw was that though the eye held a slit pupil like her "escort", the eye was the same bewitching azure blue coloration that Kagome had seen starring back at her _**every**_ day.

Her heart seemed to leap for her throat, strangling the demands as to what the demon wanted of her at the tip of her tongue and her mouth snapped shut with an audible crack.

The skin around that blue eye crinkled around the edges, showing that despite the severity of the frown he was capable of smiling, but hadn't for a while. "I have waited so long to meet you, Kagome. My..."


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I am going back to university - medical studies - and as such won't have anywhere near as much free time to write chapters. I will try to keep the pace at one chapter per month however can't say that with 100% certainty.

Just letting it be known before people think I've let it fall by the waist-side.

-.-

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

_Skipping, Skipping - we all know how Kagome gets kidnapped. Lots of noise and screaming and what not. It's not important enough to be written up [if you want an example, watch when Kouga kidnaps her]. _

_And so we continue_

* * *

"Let go of me," wrenching her shoulder out of the demon's hold Kagome resisted the urge to run. The horned male had already proven he had outstanding speed and possibly better eye and hand coordination than Inuyasha.

But then thoughts of fleeing took a backseat in the depths of her mind as she turned around to address the demon and saw the structure behind him. By Kami... where the hell was she.

Despite herself, and despite how she had been raised in a relatively large building for modern Japan herself, Kagome's eyes widened as she considered the massive structure that rose out of the surrounding forest. It looked as if some deity had chipped away a part of the surrounding mountainface and used that as a means of fashioning a habitable domain for mere humanoids. It was huge. And bristling with an imposing air that bespoke of the fact that one would have to be hard pressed to gain entrance to its domain. She had had the favor, since Sesshomaru had begun training her for saving Rin, of seeing what a traditional Japanese castle looked like. And somehow it looked weak, she would not say inferior, compared to this fortress.

"You might want to close your mouth, girl, you look like a fish out of water."

Gathering just enough wits to follow the suggestion, her jaws snapping shut so quickly she nearly bite her own tongue, Kagome scowled at the dark haired demon who merely returned the expression with one of wide eyed innocence... or as innocent as one could be with such a mischievous smirk dancing across angular features. Since she had woken up in this demon's arms, held protectively against the larger male's chest as he had raced through the forest with a graceful ease that confirmed indeed he was full demon, she didn't know quite what to make of him. Sure her interactions to demons were limited - Sesshomaru tried to kill her, Kouga demanded she become his woman, Inuyasha either ignored or berated her, and Naraku tormented her and her friends - and this grown adult reminded her so much of Shippo in his antics she had wondered if he wasn't really a kitsune in disguise.

"Just," her annoyance flared and with it her miko powers. But she didn't strike out. Strange demon he was this male hadn't been anything but generous to her, even when she had quite literally screamed in his ear upon waking the first time. He treated her with respect even. He had even introduced himself, Mizuchi was as unusual a name as the male demon was. "Why am I here?"

A one shouldered shrug as the horned demon shifted the cloak around his shoulders, unbuttoning the chain and allowing the scale-like fabric to fall into his waiting hand. "That is for my Lord to tell you. Now please, put this cloak on. It is soaked in the fat grease of a Waira. It will keep your reiki disguised."

_Is this why I couldn't sense him until he was right against the well?_ Though her miko abilities were not nearly as defined as Kikyo's Kagome had found herself capable of sensing yokai and reiki and other spiritual auras were greater and greater ease over the last months. When she had been in the well she had sensed Inuyasha's weak yokai very close to Kikyo's reiki. But she hadn't sensed the male demon until he had actually touched the well's side itself. However, Kagome kept the question to herself as she slipped into the material. She was amazed at how remarkably soft it was to her fingers when it seemed to be composed of thousands of tiny scales each interwoven amongst themselves like how chainmail for European armour would be.

"There's people I should fear?"

A pair of piercing amber eyes caught hers as Mizuchi considered her, "no. But it is for your protection regardless. You are amongst demons after all. Now pull up the hood."

Not sure if the demon was lying or not, Kagome followed the instructions and after a moment followed after the horned demon.

* * *

**SLIGHT TIME SKIP**

It had taken some time, and more twists and turns than Kagome wished to try remembering, before they even reached anything that resembled the heart of the castle. The area where the lord and his family and other people of importance would rest protected from threat by soldiers. Kagome herself had barely noticed the soldiers - who despite the demon's indication that they would all be demons she had already seen some hanyou and _**even**_ humans... monks actually - amongst the beings that she had passed following Mizuchi she had been so caught up considering the beautiful artwork that had gone into the castle's construction. Everything was finely detailed and she could only imagine the time it had taken hundreds, if not thousands, of hands to complete.

But the beauty seemed entirely unimportant to a half dozen soldiers, she couldn't tell if they were demons or not at this distance, that were surrounding a single combatant in the middle of a large plaza that appeared to serve as something akin to a training ring as Mizuchi approached the area. More than twice as many people watched from the sidelines. Quickly, following Sesshomaru's instructions to observe her enemies, Kagome considered the group. Three of them were wearing swords and another one had what looked to be a spear. Two others were hanging back, their weapons at the ready but not quite ready to engage their opponent. While the last and final being happened to have his... or was it her... empty hands raised and the fingers were glowing the same light green which marked Sesshomaru's poison whip.

"My Lord."

But Mizuchi's call was as effective as a blow horn. The watchers were the first to dismiss themselves, some of them muttering and throwing dirty looks towards the horned demon which he ignored. The soldiers were next. They bowed with respect to the figure that they had been confronting and then as one unit... they were well trained... turned and exited the plaza through the other entrance.

But Kagome's eyes weren't for them. Her gaze was **_only_** for the powerfully built male demon who had remained behind. There was something about him that seemed almost familiar and her gaze swept almost desperately over his stature trying to figure out where she might have seen him before. As it was, the male wasn't heavy or broad, in fact he was sort of slender in design but definitely more masculine than Sesshomaru he how his was a more defined muscular. A warrior then. Even from the distance she could see the scars that littered forearms that were lightly tanned from the summer's sun. And there was something definitely **_intimidating_** about how the male in question was dressed in a simple white kisode overtop of light gray-blue hakamas while the warriors had been armoured. She noted how his hand gripped the sword lightly but with confidence even as he turned to face the interruption.

The first thing that Kagome noticed the dominating frown that crossed the demon's face, making features that would have been ruggedly handsome actually crueller and harsher than any expression that Kagome had seen Sesshomaru wear. The second thing that Kagome noticed was the eye-patch that was located overtop of the right eye, partially hidden by dangling chocolate brown tresses. It was black leather and seemed to be studded with pieces of some gemstone, though what she couldn't clearly see for the male turned his head slightly and obstructing the old wound from her eyes. The third thing she saw was that though the only visible eye held a slit pupil like her "escort", the eye was the same bewitching azure blue coloration that Kagome had seen starring back at her _**every**_ day.

Her heart seemed to leap for her throat, strangling the demands as to what the demon wanted of her at the tip of her tongue and her mouth snapped shut with an audible crack.

The skin around that blue eye crinkled around the edges, showing that despite the severity of the frown he was capable of smiling, but hadn't for a while. "I have waited so long to meet you, little sister."

* * *

**Male Character reference:**

Someone asked how I came up with this idea so here it is.

The male character, Kagome's apparent brother, was modelled - looks really - roughly after Masamune Date. I was watching the old Sengoku Basara / Samurai Kings with my younger cousin a while ago and it clicked... who better to play this role than the "One Eyed Dragon" himself.

**NOTE:** The castle I use is also reference to the Date lord. Sendai Castle [Aoba Castle] was built by Masamune for those curious as to what this structure might look like... however as it was mainly fallen to ruin just google 1600s Japanese Castles for a basic idea. Himeji Castle isn't bad. However Sendai wasn't quite normal with respect to Japanese castles as the armaments themselves were much much greater, the maze like "inner castles" far more numerous amongst a few other things... in fact it was said the ONLY way to get to the heart [living area] or the castle itself was if the entire Date army collapsed. It's a reflection of the man himself who was definitely not a conventional Japanese warlord.

**Waira** - is a mountain dwelling demon, little of which is known. I gave it the ability to disguise Kagome's reiki as if hiding her presence from other beings.

**Mizuchi** - a name for a Japanese dragon or legendary serpent-like creature, which is aquatic or somehow related to water. Some hold it as a river god. People were once scarified to it. He appeared to have lied to Kagome with respect to there been no one she should fear - he said she was amongst demons as to why he had her wear the cloak and yet she saw demons, hanyous and humans [monks] so if that was the case why would her been amongst them be a threat?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm just evil aren't I?

**Request for Pairings**

_**-.-**_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

**_Little sister._**

It felt as if someone had slapped her upside the head with a sledgehammer and if not for the steadying hand of the horned demon, Mizuchi, Kagome was pretty sure that she would have hit the ground. As it was her legs refused to carry her weight anymore and she still ended up on the ground though sitting, her knees drawn up to her chest, rather than in an unconscious heap. Breathe whistled through her lungs and in her head. She was pretty certain that if she didn't get control of her breathing she was going to faint and that was the least thing she wanted when she happened to be in the presence of strange demons one of which professed to be her own brother. And who might even be stronger than Sesshomaru.

_Breathe, Kagome, breathe._ Repeating the mantra in the depths of her head Kagome fought to get her breathing to something more normal. The two demons themselves didn't say a word to her, just watching. The horned demon looked on with an expression that could be called amusement while the demon with the single blue eye was clearly concerned. That concern was what stabilized her thoughts. If the demon was lying then he was one hell of an actor and yet there was nothing to indicate that he was lying. One's aura was a reflection of their inner intentions, a way in which you could tell a murderous intent from just that of a being minding their own business, and the one-eyed demons' aura was passive and concerned.

Licking dry lips, Kagome turned to the demon. Her 'brother'. "How is this possible?"

The brunette paused, tilting his head slightly to the side in a look that reminded Kagome of a curious dog but there was something far more feral and far more brutal in the manner than a simple dog, the single blue eye reflecting a curiosity that didn't touch the demon's features. He had one hell of a poker face except for that eye, it was very expressive. "Did Chinatsu [a thousand summers] tell you nothing?"

Who is Chinatsu? The name was unique and Kagome was pretty certain that she would have remembered someone calling themselves that. But not quite trusting her voice right now, it felt as if someone had picked up her world and turned it on its head, Kagome merely shook her head. The demon, he had yet to introduce himself, and Mizuchi exchanged surprised looks before the brunette creature approached. Every inch of training told Kagome to scramble away and put as much distance between herself and this obviously deranged creature... she was mortal, not a demon... and yet her feet refused to obey the screaming of her mind. In fact as the brunette sat before her, legs folded in a proper sitting position, the long length of the blade across his lap Kagome was awash with a sense of power that left her breathless and yet she hadn't felt safer in her entire time since falling through the well.

_Who is he?_

_*****I am your brother, Tatsuo.*****_ Azure eyes widened but a quick glance showed that the male's lips weren't moving. The voice, intruding into her very head, was as accented as if he had actually spoken the words.

Unsure as to how to work this method of communication Kagome thought a sentence into being, instead of speaking the words she forced the sentence to take shape within her head._** ***I have a brother, his name is Souta.*****_

Lips twisted into a smirk before the demon's voice came again,_ *****I do not know of who this 'Souta' is you talk of. But we are related by blood, if we were not we would not be having this conversation. It is a unique bond of our blood.*****_

Was the demon telling her that it was akin to the ESP shared between human twins. Kagome latched onto the thought and focused her mind again. He did not appear to be lying but if this male really was her brother why had he suddenly decided to make his presence known now. She had been travelling in this era for close to two years.

_*****I am only 17 years old.*****_

_*****Indeed you are still but a youngling.*****_ another hint of a smirk, one that softened the male's features considerable, _*****but trust me. I was there when you were born. I did not sense you until recently, as your powers grew and matured, but I would know you anywhere in this world.*_

Kagome's features twisted wondering how much of her thoughts this demon was really "reading" within her head. She had not questioned him on the reason as to why he hadn't made his presence known but he had answered the question regardless. _*****You make it sound as if you searched for me.*****_

_*****Desperately. Had your energy signature not disappeared but a few days after **that** incident I doubt Father would have ever stopped.*****_

_*****I disappeared?*** **_The thought formed before she could consider it more thoroughly.

The head with its brown crown of hair dipped down slightly in acknowledge to the question, *****_When you were naught but a youngling our mother was attacked by others that were fearful of what she had borne into this world. You were a threat to their growing power that they could not allow to reach maturity. Mother fought them off and was killed. But the rivals were stupid beasts and did not think that Chinatsu, her assistant, would be in the dens at the time. She fled with you and both of your energy signatures disappeared to the southwest of here.*****_

As if being in this demon's presence roused the memories Kagome's nose was assaulted with the stench of burnt coals. Of freshly spilled blood, sharper and heavier than any scent that she had smelt during the fights Inuyasha and the others had gotten involved in trying to gathered the broken shards of the Shikon no Tama. The word 'waterfall' lodged itself into her head and refused to be shaken.

"I'm hu...man." Her voice had a quake to it.

"Yes," that was Mizuchi, the horned demon's voice was a shock to the words that had formed within her head, "you are. But you are so much more than a mere human, you are a Ryū fujo. You are a being that is born every few generations to our clan..."

"Mizuchi," the other demon's voice was a low rumble, a veiled warning that prickled her skin, "that is enough. You will frighten her."

"Forgive me, my Lord."

Her mind awhirl with thoughts, trying to figure out just what Mizuchi had been intending to tell her, Kagome's lips parted. "Kagome. My name."

"Ka-go-me," this time the amusement was reflected across the features of the male who had introduced himself as her brother, Tatsuo. "I see that Chinatsu did right by our mother and keeping your name wherever it was she took you."

_Who is this Chinatsu?_

It was more her own thoughts, nothing more than a fleeting sensation, and she nearly jumped as Tatsuo's voice touched her ears. "Chinatsu was a relation of our mother's, a cousin of sorts who had gained little favor as she was the result of an unsavory union. Like all of us of the hakuryuu bloodline she was gifted with blue eyes... a testament to that we are descended from the Ryuu favored by the Kamis themselves."

Surprise gave rise to anger and she glared at the one eyed demon who returned it with an impassively bland expression, except for the amusement alight in that blue eye. But her retort, not to read her thoughts, died as realization came to her. Natsuko [summer child] was the only family member she knew that held blue eyes in modern Japan and the woman had died when Kagome was barely three years old. Natsuko and Chinatsu were the same person. If they weren't Kagome would be greatly surprised. It was the last conscious thought that touched her mind before Kagome gave into the shock that had gripped her... getting kidnapped and finding yourself not to be related to those you had always thought was a traumatizing event... and fell into a dead faint.

* * *

TATSUO - dragon man, far-reaching man, or imperial man.

Ryū fujo - Dragon Priestess

Hakuryuu - I merged the two words into one - it essentially means White Dragon

Chinatsu and Natsuko been the same person - they have similar names - summer themed is the connection.

**Kagome's disappearance:** I didn't say it outright because Tatsuo doesn't know the entirety of it, but southwesterly of Sendai where this castle [and they] are now located is Tokyo Japan. Near as I figure the Forest of No Return and by extension the Bone Eater's Well is in Tokyo. So guess what happened.


	5. REQUEST FOR PAIRINGS, CLARIFICATION TOO

**Request for Pairings**

I know I say Sesshomaru but who knows, I indicated Kagome had a sort of erotic dream about Naraku in chapter 1

-.-

Also some clarification before everyone gets too confused:

1) Chinatsu and Natsuko are the same being. But they are NOT Kagome's mother - Kagome's "mother" is called Kun-Loon in chapter 1.

2) Kagome mentions that only her aunt is the member possessing blue eyes in the family. But said aunt was indicated to have died some time ago in Chapter 1.

3) Chinatsu, who adopted the name of Natsuko, was Kagome's aunt in modern Japan not her mother.

4) Chinatsu is related to Kagome's biological mother, and the mother of her brother Tatsuo, through an unsavory union [possibly rape, disapproved, something along those lines] and is their mother's cousin.


	6. Chapter 6

Other stories you might be interested in:

It's Who We Are - Bleach x Inuyasha

Closer to the Edge - Naruto x Inuyasha

Lying from You - Naruto x Inuyasha

Unforgiven - intended to be a very unique YYH X INUYASHA

Papercut - Harry Potter x Inuyasha

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

"What do you mean she was kidnapped," the demon slayer's voice was raised with alarm, panic and most of all anger. Anger that was explained moment's later. "Then why aren't you looking for her, Inuyasha."

Grimacing at the shrill tone to Sango's voice the half blooded son of Inu no Taishō scowled fiercely. "I **_was _**following them Sango, when I realized there was a demon about... but then their trail just disappeared."

From his vantage point on the other side of the hut, having busied himself between comforting a worried Shippo and assisting Kaede with boiling some water, Miroku raised his head. Lavender eyes caught with amber gold as the monk starred at the hanyou. "What do you mean, just disappeared?"

"Yeah, people just don't..."

"Quiet brat," a sure sign how distressed the white haired warrior was was the fact that despite the venom in his voice Inuyasha didn't strike out at the kitsune kit, "that's just it. They just disappeared. No smell, no tracks, no nothing. It was almost as if..."

"As if they took to the air."

Pitched lower, a rumble in the throat, this voice announced the arrival of an unusual member to those that followed Inuyasha in searching for the broken Shikon no Tama. Taller, slighter through the shoulders, with the same ivory white-silver hair and pallid skin the difference between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was more glaring than night and day... and not as fickle as full blood and half blood. Where Inuyasha was brash, noisy loud and even vulgar since the Western Lord had made his presence known to the group and made his wish to accompany them two months ago he could be considered something of a gentleman. The only one who suffered was Inuyasha for the younger brother was easily needled into attacking from some imagined slight.

Aloof though he was he calmly answered the questions poised to him by either Miroku or Sango, had taken to Shippo's admiration with the same indifference he gave Rin. The dai-youkai, or greater demon, had come to their group when Kagome had saved Rin's life as it were and as thanks he had begun to teach her how to master her reiki. It was surprisingly more akin to his yokai than Miroku's own spiritual energies. It was because she was his student and his responsibility... as he had claimed to the group when he had arrived... that the Western Lord himself had assisted his brother in looking for the miko but he had found no more trace than Inuyasha and his inability obviously rankled if the scowl upon his features was any clue.

The dai youkai's response seemed to worsen Sango's fear. "Took to the air, it wasn't one of Naraku's demons was it?"

"No." Inuyasha shook his head. "I smelt grass after a storm but not rot and death like always accompanies that bastard's spawn."

* * *

**CHARACTER CHANGE Sesshomaru**

As he listened, half attentive, to the bickering of his brother and the demon slaying wench Sesshomaru considered the scene that he had encountered no more than a day ago. It had been his brother's foolish shouting, as if the summons would cause the miko to materialize out of thin air, which had roused his curiosity and he had left Rin and Jaken at the edge of the human village to investigate. Investigate. Only to find his brother pacing back and forth in front of the well... the air saturated with the miko's fresh pine scent and an aroma that had reminded him of that potent scent which came just after a thunder storm.

And like Inuyasha he had had no better success tracking the miko's or the demon's scent once they reached the edge of the Forest.

But unlike Inuyasha and the two mortals a semblance of whom might be responsible was taking shape in his mind... he had smelt that thunderstorm scent once or twice before in diplomatic meetings held between the four Lords... and if that was the case it did not necessarily bode well for the miko. The Kita no Doragonkuran [Dragon Clan of North] were fearsome demons. Ryūkotsusei, the creature who had fought and mortally wounded his own father, was a member of their clan though if the history of the Ryū [dragons] was correct Ryūkotsusei himself was more of a sub member... belonging to a sub clan of the main house itself. Dragons themselves were by nature extremely powerful youkai, powerful enough that many mortals viewed them as gods something that not even Inu no Taishō had been capable of achieving the status of.

More importantly the Kita no Doragonkuran were known as the eaters of human. One of the few demons that could possess a humanoid form, marking them as dai or great youkai, who accepted such primitive habits. He did not count the wolf prince for it was only natural after all real wolves ate humans as readily as ookami did.

It was the sensation of being watched, even a Lord such as himself was not without enemies and his sense of self preservation was highly developed, that caused Sesshomaru to lift his gaze. But it was not his brother that was looking at him. It was the monk. For a moment he was certain that the mortal would leave him be. He had... as a pup even... perfected the ability to mask his thoughts from most observers but then Miroku had surprised him on two occasions since joining this group. For such a lecherous individual the mortal was startlingly observant and very... intelligent.

"Lord Sesshomaru," a pause as Inuyasha and the demon hunter stopped arguing to listen, "you know who took Kagome don't you?"

* * *

Short chapter sorry. Studies for 8am exam tomorrow.

Kita no Doragonkuran - Dragon Clan of North - that is who apparently kidnapped Kagome as per Sesshomaru's thoughts. He has smelt the kidnapping [Mizuchi's] demon's scent before.

Ryūkotsusei - is a member of this clan only of a sub group. Think sort of along the lines of Naruto with the Hyugas.


	7. Chapter 7

-.-

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

"If you ever," the voice was barely above a whisper, "ever do something like that again Mizuchi... so help me."

If he had ears that were flexible like some of the lesser demon females, maids that carefully kept their eyes diverted and their mouths shut, that populated the room they might have been flattened against his skull at the tone of voice that escaped the other demon male. Tatsuo za Arashi Ryū [the Storm Dragon] was bordering on outright fury despite the softness of the other male's voice. As it was, the quieter that Tatsuo got than the more deadly the Ryū [dragon] became. It was such a change from when the demon lord had been younger and far more rash, before _**he** _had left, that some part of Mizuchi wised for the explosive violence that usually accompanied Tatsuo. At least his lord's short temper was easier to placate than this quiet dour persona.

"I am sorry, My Lord." Instead of inflexible very human, except for their pointed tips, ears bending Mizuchi dipped his entire torso in a low bow. "I was not thinking."

"Obviously not," a pause, "just don't try my patience. Not now, not about her."

"Of course."

All he got for response was a low hum, a rumble from somewhere in the brunette demon's chest, as the male's attention was solely upon the young female that the maids were busy fussing over. Or more specifically the maids were busily assisting a weathered individual that had situated itself at the head of the massive four poster bed that the little mortal had been placed into not long after she had collapsed. It was only when the weathered figure had appeared, retrieved by one of the maids herself, that Tatsuo had released the woman and only just then. Now that his sister was back in his eyesight it seemed that the Heir of the Northern Lands was not going to let her out of his sights anytime soon.

So rather than focus on his Lord's bunched shoulders, the other as tense as a spring as if waiting for any of the maids to step out of line from the instructions given and have something to strike out at, Mizuchi allowed his eyes to flicker towards the creature that was beside the woman.

And creature it was.

The creature itself was big enough to encircle the entire manor twice, if Mizuchi was to believe the claims of the monster's size, however right now it was no more than fifteen feet in length a testament of just how much self control it possessed. He did not doubt the size for in his country it took nearly 5,000 years before his own members were capable of gaining wings and there was no denying the long leathery appendages clasped against the minimized Ryū's broad back. It's scales had long since lost their lustre, turning from the brilliance of freshly split blood to a burgundy so dark as to appear nearly black against the pale beige of the walls that happened to surround the room's interior. A large three-toed paw was resting on the edge of the bed, allowing the creature to more readily raise its head so that it could consider the still slumbering girl for it happened to lack the opposing forepaw having lost that in the same battle which had claimed its eyes.

But despite this blindness the dragon's huge head, which though it was shrunk would in its full size would have more than enough room to swallow four of these girls standing side and side even with another row upon their shoulders, hovered overtop of the sleeping girl's form. It was for this reason that the maids were here. Whispering in their native tongue, which consisted of low hisses and growls that were rougher to his ears than the language of his own race, the females described to the ancient weathered warrior just what was lying across the bed. A clawed hand would lift the girl's forearm so that it rested within easy reach of sharp overlapping teeth only to be sniffed at like some dog. Or one of the females would describe that the girl's features were those of Josei [Lady] Akane in the shape of the jaw and the angular press of shut eyes. Pouty lips.

What surprised Mizuchi was the reference in which the maids handled the sleeping girl. Carefully, as if afraid she would break at any moment, their clawed hands barely clasping at the girl-woman's arm enough to raise it from the mattress without it slipping back again. As they worked the girls went about carefully combing the female's long black hair, working the loose tangles from her rigorous travel in his own arms out until the wet raven's black... a black so dark that it was tarnished by a bluish sheen... hair framed her face like a dark halo across the pillow. She had already been changed out of her mortal clothes by the maids and the rich crimson kimono would be such a contrast to the female's blue eyes that Mizuchi was actually looking forward to when she awoke.

_*****This is **her**, little one?*****_ The voice was like the raging of a fire, hot and smoky, within the depths of Mizuchi's head and he gasped softly. How the maids could tolerate it was beyond him but then he was a Lung and they were Ryū themselves so their elements were more akin to this ancient creature.

"Yes Grandfather," a pause as his Lord shifted, "surely your nose is not as ruined as your eyes?"

_*****Such insolence,*****_ the voice was a lowered timbre of sound, _*****no wonder Daichi has decided...*****_

"Grandfather," that was a hiss of warning if there ever was one, "I did not bring you out of your self imposed sulk in the Grand Cave to listen about Father. _**Your** _son-in-law."

_*****Do **NOT** assume you can tell me what to do, gaki [brat].*****_ This time a growl accompanied the words and Mizuchi could feel his hand automatically stray to his weapon not that that would do any good if this beast was as old as he thought even blinded and war-wounded. _*****Had you not taken up with these Lung in conquests for lands that were not needed than you would have been here when Akane had to face those traitors alone.*****_

A growl was the response, low and deep and as thunderous as his Lord's temper was well known and feared for, and Mizuchi's eyes immediately swung to Tatsuo.

* * *

Josei [Lady] Akane - brilliant red

Diachi - great land / great wisdom - apparently the father of Tatsuo and extension Kagome's biological father.

Lung - Chinese dragons


	8. MOVING NOTICE

This account seems to have a glitched / hacked / compromised.

Outside of having stories disappear when they are supposed to be posted, at least half dozen stories have not appeared in the generalized search engine.

**As such I am moving to the account HuntedThisNight which is linked on my profile.**

If you wish to follow, link to that account. I will be moving everything - including this story - there shortly. I don't want to come back one day and find everything gone from this account because it glitched entirely.


End file.
